June Misbehaves on the way to diary of a wimpy kid: the long haul
Transcript Steve Smith: ok, June, as you can see, Hayley Smith went to Franklin gardens for a rugby session, so she told me that I’ll look after Mya, because, guess what, she wants to see diary of a wimpy kid: the long haul June: but Steve, not that again, I want to stay home! Steve Smith: june, Mya wants to see the film, and that’s final! Let’s get in the car! June: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Fine! (on the way to the cinema) June: but Steve, I’m not going Steve Smith: June, what I said, Mya wants to see the film, so go get used to it! June: Can we go to KFC? Steve Smith: No! We are not going to KFC, but you can get something to eat when we get to the cinema. June: But I am really really really really really hungry! Steve Smith: "Fine! Go to KFC, but make it quick! Mya, my girl, your in charge with her KFC Mya smith: Hurry up! (x15) June: Mya, just let me get my food! minutes later, when June still hadn't made the decision Mya smith: "Make a choice already! June: I think I know what I'll have. Chicken strips. KFC worker gives TJ some chicken strips KFC Worker: "Take your stupid chicken strips and get out of here!" leaves KFC Worker: Man, I hate my job! the car June: Alright, Steve. I've got my food! Steve Smith: Great! Now let's go! all of those excuses about June not going to the Cinemas to see the long haul, they finally made it, but missed everything except almost the finale, let's see what happens. Steve Smith: Great! We are late to the premiere! All we wanted to do was see the long haul! But no, you had to stall us. The movie is almost over (Applause) Steve Smith: Oh my God! The movie just ended! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Blue head! How dare you! That's it! We are going home right now! And you are going to be in big big big big big trouble! (On the way home) June: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Steve Smith: "Stop crying young lady! This is your own fault!" June: "But Steve, I wanted to stay home. That is why I had to make you run late! Steve Smith: No! The reason why you had to come with us because Mya wanted to see the long haul, also she wanted to see her favourite parts Mya Smith: yeah, now I didn’t see two favourite parts where the family was listening to music, then all the people chanting June: but I’m sorry, can I watch old school shows? Steve Smith: No! You have ruined our night! Before I forget, you will be grounded for life when we get home! Also, after hayley gets back from rugby sessions, she will paint your room dark blue, red and black, also, your girl’s bedroom will be replaced with boy’s bedroom with boy’s stuff